


Safe Inside

by jcc_seo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Transphobia, jaemin is non bibary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo
Summary: On Jaemins hardest nights they know Jeno is the one person who can help them feel better.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Safe Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Please heed the tags and know that there are transphobic elements to this.  
> There's also lots of crying and it's kinda sad.
> 
> This is also very self-indulgent.

Jaemin collapsed onto their bedroom floor and threw their head back against the cool wall. They tried desperately to stop the tears from rolling down their face, to slow their breathing, and to stop the shaking in their hands. 

They pulled the front of their hoodie up to their face to try to wipe away their tears, but they still wouldn’t stop falling. Frustrated, they ran their fingers through their hair.

It was like every time they tried to calm themselves down, they would just cry harder. It was becoming harder for them to breath as the sobs wracked their body and they hiccupped uncontrollably.

Jaemin used the wall to pull themself up onto their shaking legs before they stumbled across their room to their window. They drew open their curtains and felt the tears fall impossibly faster down their face when they saw that the lights in the room opposite theirs were off. 

He had to be home, Jeno had to be there. He was the only person Jaemin knew would help them right now. Jaemin climbed out their window and wobbled their way across the small distance towards the neighbouring house. 

Hoping against hope, Jaemin tapped 3 times on the window. It was something they had started doing when they were kids and wanted to sneak into each other’s rooms and it had stuck until now.

A sob left Jaemin’s mouth when there was no response. He had to be home. Jaemin needed him. So they knocked another 3 times, louder than before and again, no response.

Jaemin felt all their emotions build up at once and they began knocking on the window over and over, each time getting louder and more frantic. 

A small light flicked on inside the room and Jaemin stilled completely. The curtains opened and a dozy looking Jeno stood on the other side of the window. 

“Jaemin?” He said as he opened it and grabbed Jaemin's hands to help them climb through. 

As soon as they were inside the room, Jaemin collapsed on the floor, curled into a ball and let out uncontrollable sobs. Jeno rushed to follow them to the ground and sat right at their side. 

He rubbed small circles onto his crying friends back. “Shhh, hey it’s okay.” 

Jaemin leant into the touch as they tried, once again, to stop crying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” they kept babbling. 

“Hey Nana, shhh breath for, me okay.” 

“Sorry.” Jaemin said between hiccups. 

“Hey, hey, I’m going to sit you up, okay?” 

Jaemin mustered the best nod that they could and then Jeno slowly helped them sit upright against the wall. Jeno moved to sit directly in front of his crying friend. 

He grabbed their hands and started drawing small circled on the back of them while Jaemin continued to sob. 

“Can you look at me please?” Jeno tried but Jaemin wouldn’t move. “Please? For me.”

Slowly Jaemin lifted their head. “You’re doing so well Nana, I’m so proud of you.” 

A few heavy tears rolled down his cheeks at the words of comfort. “Let’s take some deep breaths.” 

“C-can’t” Jaemin choked out as he held tighter onto Jeno’s hands. 

“Yes you can, please.”

“Can’t breath,” Jaemin sobbed out. 

“Shh I know baby, please try. Breath with me.” Jeno slowly took a breath in and, although it was shaky and unstable, Jaemin followed. Slowly Jeno breathed out and Jaemin followed. “There we go, you’re doing so, so well.” 

They continued to breath together until Jaemins breathing was no longer laboured and the tears were slowly starting to stop. Jeno leant forward and pulled Jaemin into his chest. The last few of their tears leaving visible wet marks on the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

“Are you ready to talk?” 

Jaemin slowly shook their head and Jeno moved his hand to run it slowly through the hair at their nape. “That’s okay.” 

Jaemin was the first to pull away from the embrace, “I’m sorry,” was the only thing they said.

“Nana, you don’t have to be sorry, it’s okay.” Jeno said as he cupped Jaemins face and wiped the last of the tears away with his thumb. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Jaemin sniffled at the end of their sentence. 

“Of course you can, you know you’re always welcome.” 

Once they had climbed into Jeno’s bed, Jaemin’s head tucked against his chest once again, Jeno asked the dreaded question. “What happened tonight Nana” 

Jaemin stilled, they knew that if they didn’t want to tell him Jeno would understand but they also felt that Jeno deserved an explanation as to why Jaemin had woken him up at 1 am to cry on his floor. 

“I…” Jaemin took a deep breath. “It’s dumb.” 

“Was it your parents again?” Jaemin nodded into Jeno’s chest.

“I tried to talk to them about it again. And they just won’t listen. They called me a disgrace.” Now that they had started talking they weren’t going to stop. “It’s so stupid. And I tried so hard to be civilized and talk nicely. I tried to explain it to them. But they just wouldn’t listen. They said so many mean things Jeno.” 

Jeno started playing with the hair their nape again. “I’m starting to think that maybe I should just let it go and just stop trying. It’s stupid anyway. Maybe I’m just being stupid.”

“Nana, you know I accept you, right?’ Jaemin nodded, “and I don’t think you’re being stupid. Does it make you feel more comfortable to be called the way you want?” 

Jaemin nodded again. 

“Then that’s all that matters Nana. I just want you to be comfortable and happy. If your parents can’t accept you for who you are, that’s their problem.” 

“Life would be so much easier if I was normal.”

“No, don’t think like that please.” Jeno held Jaemin closer to his body as if it would protect them from all their own bad thoughts. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Jeno leant forward to place a small kiss on their nose. 

“Thank you.” Jaemin said as they nuzzled impossibly closer to Jeno.

“For what?” 

“Everything, without you I don’t know where I’d be right now.” Jeno’s heart pulled at the vulnerability in their voice.

“I love you Nana and I’ll be here for you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. I love hearing feedback!


End file.
